The Worldly Travels Of Sasuke Uchiha
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: In a last ditch effort Kaguya opens a portal and throw Sasuke Uchiha into the center of the Universe and Multiverse and meets Chaos, the Pimordial god of everything. How will this affect Sasuke as he travels multiple worlds at Chaos' request.
1. Beginnings

**So, I've started a new story... so it's a Sasuke-centric fic.**

 **I know not a lot of people like Sasuke (I know some do, but still not very many) as a character, but I do like Sasuke just as much as I like Naruto, Itachi, Obito and even Madara (despite him being evil and all, but that wasn't entirely his fault he was just as much a victim as anybody).**

 **Now, recently I've been getting into reading Sasuke-centric fictions such as : A New Path - a Naruto and Highschool dxd xover, or Seeking Answers - a Naruto and Fairy Tail xover, and I've noticed that there isn't a Sasuke story for my alltime favorite book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **There are so many Naruto themed ones and sometimes even the rare Sakura one, but never Sasuke.** **With this in mind I decided to be the first to EVER do a Sasuke and Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

 **Also recently I've had my wisdom teeth removed so that is one of the reasons why I haven't updated on my other stories in awhile, the other reason ... highschool ... plain and simple, those still in highschool know what I'm talking about.**

 **Anyways, so for this story I have something interesting planned for Sasuke and Itachi's parentage, and Naruto's as well ... what you guys thought I would leave Naruto out of the story? You would be correct but later in the story Naruto will make an appearance but not too soon, Mwahaha.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson those belong to their respective creators, but I do own any original jutsus that may appear._**

 **On with the story.**

The sound of battle resounds as five figures fought, four against one.

One of the five who the four are fighting against, was female, had extremely long pure white hair with two horns, that are shaped similar to the ears of a rabbit, and a third eye that was pure red, with nine circles, looking like ripples, that had three tomoe on each circle, with her normal eyes the iris was colored white.

She wore a kimono that were traditionally worn by a noble, the kimono had tomoe patterns on the coller and near the end of the sleeves, one of said sleeves having been cut off previously, along with her arm.

She is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the famed "rabbit goddess" also known as the progenitor of chakra, and currently she was getting her ass handed to her by the four who stood against her.

The oldest of the four is a man with silver hair that defied gravity and a face mask that covered the bottom half of his face, all the way up to his nose leaving his eyes the only visible part of his face.

This is Kakashi Hatake who is known as the copy ninja or Kakashi of the Sharingan. Currently Kakashi is eveloped in an electric blue tengu themed samurai-like warrior made entirely out of chakra, and is throwing some oddly shaped shuriken, that were about the size of the samurai-like warrior's palm, using said samurai's hands to throw them.

The next of the four is another girl, about 16 or 17, the girl had short pink hair with a wide forehead with tribal markings on her face originating from the center of her forehead.

This is Sakura Haruno, also known as "the second coming of Tsunade", and for good reason, because like Tsunade, her sensei, she possessed superstrength, enough to shatter entire buildings with a flick of her finger,and she is also one of, if not the best medical ninjas the Elemental Nations has to offer.

Currently she is crouching on one of the shuriken that Kakashi had thrown, using it to get in closer to Kaguya, before jumping off into the air to punch Kaguya, only to be blasted back by a pulse of gravity.

The third of the four is a spikey blond haired blue eyes (but currently his eyes are a gold color) teen. He has a gold and black cloak of energy coating his body. the cloak was simple black bodysuit with gold markings on it, and a shortsleeved gold highcollered jacket that's open in the front. Behind the teen are eight black orbs.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, known as "the hero of the hidden leaf" also known by other names such as "Fujin no Naruto", (Translation: Naruto the wind god) named for his godly affinity for the element of wind, or "the number one most unpredictable shinobi" the last name was pretty self-explanitory.

Currently he is flying towards Kaguya and launches a few quick punches towards the woman, who dodges all but one, the punch connected with her gut, before he flys back to avoid a rod made of bone shooting out if her remaining hand.

The last of the four is male. He has black hair that spiked in the back like a ducks butt, or the feathers on the neck of an angery raven or a hawk depending on how you look at it. His eyes, while formerly black, are mismatched. His right eye is red with a pattern shaped like and atom with a black tri-bladed shuriken in the center. While his left eye is similar to Kaguya's third eye except his was purple and had only six tomoe.

This is Sasuke Uchiha known as "Sasuke the Snake Slayer" he is also called "Raijin no Sasuke" (Translation: Sasuke the lighning god) because of his godly affinity for lightning and the fact that he had learned to tame real lightning and not just chakra lightning.

Currently he is standing on a platform made from one of the orbs that Naruto had behind him, as originally there were nine orbs before one became a flying platform for Sasuke. He uses the platform to move around the bone rod from earlier, before throwing a kunai, that was coated in lightning chakra, at Kaguya, who grabbed it and teleported behind Naruto and tries to stab him.

Before Kaguya could do so Sasuke had used his Rinne-Sharingan to teleport behind Naruto, but still be in front of kunai about to stab Naruto.

In doing so Sasuke had only enough time to move a bit to take the kunai to the stomach instead of the heart, but he did manage to kick Kaguya away from Naruto to prevent any further attacks.

Sasuke grunted in pain, from the kunai more than the lightning, for some reason lightning never really hurt Sasuke when he was hit by a lightning jutsu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells out in worry as he turned towards his brother in all but blood (or so he thinks mwahaha).

"I'm fine, I managed to divert the kunai away from anything fatal." Sasuke grunts, while pulling out the kunai.

Naruto looked relieved before turning to Kaguya, who was silently gazing at the two reincarnations of her grandchildren, with a look of cold fury in his golden eyes.

Naruto summons a few hundred shadow clones, and they charge at Kaguya intent on making her pay. Each clone created a ball of chakra at the start of their charge before adding their wind affinity to the ball causing it to change into a pure white orb with four shuriken blades spinning around the orb.

The clones then proceed to throw each shuriken with a shout of "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken" the result was breathtaking (pun intended) as the shuriken collide with Kaguya and a literal tornado of blades made of wind burst into existance.

While this happened Sasuke and Naruto were planning out their next move, with Naruto telling Sasuke an idea he just came up with.

"Hey, are you serious!?" Sasuke says in shock at Naruto's plan.

"Yep." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke groans in resignation and says "fine, but this better work."

To which Naruto's grin widens as he says "oh it will trust me."

Naruto then makes ten more clones and, with the clones, flys towards Kaguya who recovered from her trip into a tornado, but she was still pretty rattled from the experience.

 _"That boy is more trouble than I thought, how am I getting pushed back by a chakra that I created?"_ Kaguya thought with a frown, before snapping out of her thoughts as she saw Naruto and his clones' approach.

When he and his clones were in front of Kaguya they all put their hands into a ram handseal before a plume of smoke erupted in front of Kaguya.

Kaguya thinking he was trying to create a smokescreen activated her byakugan, her white eyes, veins bulged around her eyes as she saw through the smoke, in her rattled state from the tornado from before she wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

Men ... naked men filled her vision as the smoke cleared, her byakugan had burned the images into her mind. In her unprepared state she was left sputtering with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Sexy reverse harem jutsu." the naked men, aka Naruto and his clones, proclaimed in silky smooth voice, adding a little more red to the goddess' cheeks.

Silence reigned over the battle field as Sasuke, Sakura, who had been caught by Kakashi, who also stared, watched the exchange.

Kakashi had a sweatdrop on his head and even his Susano'o, the samurai-like warrior, had a massive sweatdrop when he saw how Naruto had, for the second time today performed the jutsu on the goddess.

Sakura had another nosebleed when the smoke cleared, which worsened when she notice a naked version of Sasuke in the front of the men. Although Sakura idly notice an naked Naruto, something a certain Hyuuga would have paid to see if she hasn't already looked with her byakugan, but Sakura was ogling the naked version of Sasuke to really care.

 _"I can't believe that worked ... again."_ was Sakura's thought as she tried to get her nose to stop bleeding.

Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that Naruto had transformed into a naked version of him.

Dispite his annoyance Sasuke knew that the plan worked ...again, and now it was time to do his part.

Charging chakra into his hand, creating a chidori and forming the lightning into a spear and lighting it aflame with his Inferno style he threw the spear, through the naked men minus Naruto who had already jumped away, at Kaguya.

When he threw it he shouts out "Inferno/lightning colaberation ninjutsu: Electric Infero Spear!"

The spear pierced through the shocked Kaguya's heart, who quickly got her bearings when she was impaled and used her Rinne-Sharingan to absorb the jutsu.

When she finished she looked around for Naruto and the still injured Sasuke, on her right is Sasuke and on her left is Naruto, each had their left or their right hand out, respectively.

On Sasuke's left hand is an image of a black-ish purple cresent moon, while on Naruto's right hand is a white-ish yellow sun, these were the seals given to Naruto and Sasuke by Kaguya's son to seal Kaguya once again

The two teens were about to grab onto her with their respective hands when she used her Rinne-Sharingan to teleport away from them, only for Sasuke to use his own Rinne-Sharingan to teleport her right back to where she was before.

Cursing inwardly she is worried, but not showing it on her face, because she teleporation jutsu has a cool down time of five minutes. Kaguya decides to fly upwards, only for Sakura, who jumped out of Kakashi's Susano'o, to punch her right on the crown of her head, knocking her back down into the paths of the two boys just as the seals on their hands touched her.

As the seals activate Kaguya squirms in an attempt to free herself.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were now standing on the ground, the Susano'o no longer around Kakashi, but the sharingan still in his eyes.

Kakashi sighs and says "I guess this is the end of Kakashi of the Sharingan huh."

At this Sasuke looked at his seal on his palm before looking to Naruto's own seal then to Kakashi's sharingan, before smirking.

"No," Sasuke says gaining Kakashi attention, "Kakashi of the sharingan will not be ending at all."

Kakashi looks confused while Naruto, who caught Sasuke looking at his palm, caught on to what Sasuke meant, while Sakura remembering what Naruto's seal did for Kakashi also caught on.

"What do you mean Sasuke, Obito's sharingan is gone." Kakashi says saddened by the loss of the gift his friend left for him.

"But you still have Obito's chakra that he gave you." Sasuke says while walking up to Kakashi "And I still have the seal the sage gave me."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he finally realized what Sasuke meant.

If Naruto's seal, which seemed to be body based, allowed him to recreate the eye he lost all those years ago with just his blood, then imagine what Sasuke's seal, which was chakra based, could do with the chakra Obito gave him.

Before Kakashi could respond to Sasuke, the teen had already placed his hand on Kakashi's forehead instead of his eyes, and using the seal on his palm fused Obito's chakra with Kakashi's eyes, which were still the sharingan.

"There, it's done," Sasuke says somewhat tired "Naruto, use your seal to fuse the sharingan with Kakashi's blood."

Naruto does as told and fused the sharingan with Kakashi's blood allowing any children Kakashi may have to possess the sharingan.

Kakashi was speechless, he had never expected Sasuke to ever fuse the sharingan with a non-uchiha, let alone have him be able to have any kids he might have inherit it as well.

"W-why?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who looks at him.

"Consider it a "thank you" for teaching me the Chidori." Sasuke says with a smirk which Kakashi nods dumbly.

Sakura, after examining Kakashi, announces "well ... congratulations Kakashi-sensei your now half Uchiha."

"... WHAT!!" Kakashi shouts in shock, sure he knew he would be able to pass the sharingan down but he never expected his to be turned half Uchiha, still shocked he turned to Sasuke for an explanation

"I fused Obito's Chakra to your eyes which changed them into those of an Uchiha like if Obito had given you his eyes again but in order for it to be inherited in the future they had to be fused with you that's where Naruto comes in." Sasuke explains before smirking "besides it'll split up the responsibility for reviving the Uchiha clan." Sasuke states.

Kakashi froze upon hearing the words "reviving" and "clan" the words echoing through his mind, before he suddenly giggles perversely making Sasuke sweat drop.

While all this was happening Kaguya had managed to free her arm, she had long since given up on freeing herself, instead she wanted to take the ones responsible out with her.

Opening a portal she stuck her arm through and grabbed the nearest shinobi which was Sasuke and threw him into another portal next to the one whers her arm was grabbing onto Sasuke with.

"Sasuke!!" the group, minus Sasuke himself shout in alarm, fear and worry as they saw Sasuke plummet into the portal.

Naruto and the others run towards their friend in a futil attempt to save him, Naruto and Sasuke reaching their hand out for each other only to miss by nearly a foot as the portal closed with Sasuke still inside.

The group collapsed to their knees in sorrow at the loss of their friend before in a flash of light they vanished from Kaguya's dimension that she had sent them into.

As they reappeared they look around they notice that they were in a circle surrounded by the biju who had been split from Kaguya once the seal had finally been completed.

In the center is the sage of six paths the son of the very womam they had beaten, and the reanimated previous hokage and the dying body of Madara Uchiha, the very reason the fourth shinobi war occured in the first place, who was being talked to by the Hashirama Senju.

Storming up to the Sage, Naruto looks at the Sage.

"Bring him back!" Naruto demands to the Sage who shook his head no.

"Why not!!" This time it was Sakura who shouts at the sage.

"Because," the Sage begins "I can't."

Kakashi who had been silent through the exchange decides to speak. "Can't or won't?"

The Sage turns to the man and says "can't."

"Why can't you?" Kakashi asks curious.

Sakura and Naruto were listening quietly to the exchange this time.

"Because the realm where my mother sent young Sasuke is the center of the Universe and the Multiverse, it is where the one who created everything in both the Universe and Multiverse resides." the Sage states, gaining confused looks from the shinobi who weren't dead.

"The Uni-what and the Multi-what?" was Naruto's response.

"The Universe is where a world (or more) resides in while the Multiverse are branches of the original universe, each world in the multiverse is different but all of them stem from the same universe, although sometimes universes can crossover into different universes, that eventually lead into a new multiverse being created."

The Sage elaborates, to which the reanimated hokages nod along with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, the later only understanding because of his training in fuinjutsu, which, with practice, can allow someone to create a pocket dimension so while this was a little more complicated he still got the gist of it.

The Biju were remaining silent throughout the explanation because they already new this, being thousands of years old and all.

"So the one who resides in the center of it all who is he/she?" Naruto asks the sage who looks at him.

"The one who created and resides within the center of the universe and multiverse is none other than Chaos itself."

"WHAAAT!" was the collective scream of the remaining members of team 7.

"Sasuke's stuck with the personification of chaos!?" Naruto shouts in worry for his best friend.

"Well yes and no" the sage says which confuses Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asks.

"Sasuke is stuck with the primordial god or goddess of everything, after all everything was born from Chaos." The sage explains causing everyone to calm down.

After calming down Kakashi notices that the sage had said god OR goddess instead of just one.

"Wait," Kakashi says drawing everone's attention to him "you said god OR goddess instead of just one, what did you mean by that."

The sage's eyes twinkled in amusement at the question.

"I meant that Chaos is neither Male or Female yet is both. Chaos can shift his form between genders to suit certain needs." The sage explains to Kakashi who nods.

"So Sasuke is trapped with Chaos and we can't save him so what do we do?" Naruto asks still concerned for his best friend.

"That might not be the case young Naruto." The sage says to the blond teen. "I said Chaos created the multiverse, meaning that some decisions could have been made by Chaos for a reason. So it is possible that Chaos made Kaguya bring Sasuke to it via. her portals, for what reasons I do not know."

At this the blond and his teammates frown.

The sage speaks up once more. "Do not fret young ones I'm sure Sasuke will return shortly.

The as if on cue a bright flash of light lit up the surrounding area.

 **With Sasuke - after the portal closes**

Sasuke floats through an unknown, to him, space. The space looks like the night sky except instead of stars there were crystals, the crystals had images flashing across their surfaces. Eventually Sasuke floats near a large cluster of crystals which looks like a galaxy with a single extremely large crystal in the center which shows the images of his own world which caught Sasuke's attention.

Using his Rinne-Sharingan he teleports above the large crystal, and, in order to stablize himself from the teleportation placed his hand of the top of the crystal.

Sasuke gasps when memories from that worlds, as Sasuke had guessed that the crystals were worlds, flowed into his head.

Memories of his and Naruto's final battle in the valley in the end, of the conclusion Sasuke came to about the shinobi world and that peace was possible with Naruto there to guide the world, his imprisonment, his search for redemption, his marrying sakura, his daughter Sarada, these were some of the memories that had surged into his mind.

Startled Sasuke pulls his hand back when the memories finished playing out in his mind.

Sasuke looks around and notices multiple clusters of crystals that looked similar to the one he floated above except these one have different images on their surfaces.

Sasuke notices that directly above the cluster in which he floats are two other clusters each with their own clusters, he idly notices that in each there were different versions of Naruto and for one there was even a few with Itachi or Sasuke on their surface.

In one of the cluster centers were images of a very perverted teen with a weird red dragonic gauntlet with a green jewel in the center, and a bunch of very attractive women who were surrounding the perverted teen. Sasuke notices that there were a few smaller crystals that had him or Itachi in them, but there were hundreds of crystals with Naruto in them.

In the other central cluster crystal were images of a boy with black hair and sea green eyes with a sword in his right hand and was currently fighting a monster of some kind, it looked like a mix of a lion, a snake, and a goat. In the smaller crystals were different versions of Naruto fighting various monsters alongside the boy, but none with Sasuke in them instead of Naruto.

He then notices that originating from the three center world crystals were three lines, one per crystal, each were a different color.

The one connecting to the perverted teenager with the gauntlet was a crimson color, while the one connecting to the boy fighting the monster, was a sea green color, the one connecting to Sasuke's world's crystal was a blue color, the color of chakra.

The lines were connected to a small crystal the when Sasuke looked at the images in it he could only see the space he was currently in.

"Those must be different worlds." Sasuke mutters to himself.

"Indeed." a voice resounds throughout the space as Sasuke turns around rapidly to try and find the source of the voice.

"Do not worry"

the voice says seemingly amused, "You are in my humble abode, the center of the Universe and Multiverse, it is here that worlds are born mainly from a "what if The voice explains confirming Sasuke's suspicions.

"Well then why don't you come out and show yourself, whoever you are." Sasuke says cautious.

"Very well, and my name is Chaos." The voice agrees before suddenly a flash lit up the area and a figure was revealed.

The figure was odd, odd meaning that it shifted from male to female, from young to old every, from humanoid to monsterous ever five seconds.

"Well here I am." The now named Chaos it's voice was never affected by it's shift of forms for some reason.

Not one to waste time gawking, Sasuke's face took a serious look as he stated. "I know where I am but what I do not know is why am I here?"

Chaos chuckles, "straight to the point I see." It say still shifting.

"It's been awhile since I've had anyone like that here, but you don't seem to be as affected by my shifting appearance than the others I've met. Why is that?" Chaos asks curious.

"I don't have time to worry about appearances when I've got to get back to my friends." Sasuke states calmly, remembering the memories from the crystal he touched.

"Ah, I see well I guess I should explain why I've brought you here, with Kaguya's unwitting help of course." Chaos says shifting its form to a woman who looks like a white haired version of Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, this time Chaos doesn't change into anything else.

"Please do." Sasuke states with a frown.

"Well then lets get started and don't interrupt." Chaos says sternly to which Sasuke nods.

"Alright, so on occasion I choose someone to go to a different world or worlds as an agent of sorts to be exact. And this time I've chosen you to go to another world, and before you protest about having to go home and start a family, you will have one year to do all this and say good by to all those you care for, plus with practice you will be able to use you Rinne-Sharingan to teleport between worlds, this is another reason I've chosen you to travel the between worlds." Chaos explains, silencing Sasuke at one point.

"... I see." Sasuke says a little downtrodden at having to leave, but perks up at the Rinne-Sharingan's world traveling abilities.

"Now then I'll send you back to your world to get ready, explain to your friends and to get started on creating young Sarada." Chaos says.

"But before I for get their was another reason I chose this version of you instead of another, Chaos begins, gaining Sasuke's interest.

"Really, why?" Sasuke asks

"The world I'm sending you to has some relation to you, your brother Itachi and Naruto, which you'll find out later."

Sasuke looks curious and was about to ask what Chaos meant when ...

"No more questions gotta go bye!" Chaos says quickly before flicking its currently feminine wrist, sending Sasuke off in a flash of light.

"Hehe, that boy has no idea what he's in for." Chaos says shifting once more into its prefered form, which was male with a twinkle in his eye, like Naruto's when he's about to pull a prank on someone, its new form was an incarnation of Chaos' it went by the name is Zelretch. **[A/N: yes, I put Zelretch as Chaos' incarnation/avatar, because can you blame me Zelretch loves to spread chaos so it would make sense to make him an incarnation of Chaos itself]** **With Sasuke after teleportation** When the light died down it revealed that Sasuke was no longer with Chaos and he was standing in a large circle with the Biju making up the outline of the circle. He also notice that the Sage was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke also notice his friend gaping at him.

"It seems that you're back, did you enjoy your meeting with Chaos?" The Sage asks, which Sasuke raised an eyebrow at.

Before Sasuke could respond he was tackled by both Naruto and Sakura who both shout out.

"Sasuke!!"

"Hey, get off!" Sasuke yells out while trying to push the two off, while Kakashi stands in back chuckling.

Naruto and Sakura get off Sasuke and Naruto holds out his hand to help Sasuke, not really expecting him to take his hand, so imagine his surprise when Sasuke accepts the gesture, with a small smile no less.

"Thanks," Sasuke says to Naruto, who was surprised but smile none the less.

"No problem, but anyway what happened to you after the portal closed?" Naruto asks curious.

"I think it would be best if I showed you via genjutsu." Sasuke says getting a nod from Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto.

With consent given he used Tsukiyomi to play back what happened to him.

The team were shocked when they saw what happens, though Sakura was both happy and sad. Happy because she and Sasuke have a child together. And sad because after a year Sasuke would have to leave.

Sakura looks at Sasuke with a look that says "when we get back to konoha we'll get right to work on Sarada" Sasuke notices this and nods his head with a sigh.

Suddenly Sasuke feels a hand on his shoulder, turning he sees that the hand belongs to Kakashi.

"Don't worry about it, when I explain this to the Kage when I become Hokage then you'll be free to go for you 'redemption'." Kakashi says quietly for only Sasuke to hear.

"... right, thanks Kakashi." Sasuke says to the man, who waves him off.

"No, problem." Kakashi replies while walking away, soon with the reunited team 7 in tow.

"It seams that the battle between Asura and Indra won't be happening this time." The old sage says with a small smile as he fades away.

 **[A/N: So that was the first chapter, go ahead and tell me what you guys/girls think, I could use the feed back.**


	2. Time Skip and Leaving

**So... here's the next chapter. So basically this will be just about Sasuke leaving and what happened in the one year timeskip.** **Oh and a lot can happen in a year, just putting that out there incase some people don't agree with some of the parts in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other content in this story.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

Sasuke sat on the roof of the Uchiha complex, which had been vacant for most of his life after the Uchiha massacre. It was about 11:00 pm judging by the moon's position, and Sasuke was thinking about the events of the past year.

After the war ended Sakura, true to the words she said with her eyes, had taken Sasuke to the apartment she started to live in after Pein's attack.

No one saw them for four days.

Apparently both Sakura and Sasuke had a lot of sexual tension that built up over the years.

Sakura because she was in love with Sasuke and never had a sexual partner, and she was more focused of training to catch up with both Naruto and Sasuke, this cost her a lot of private time.

Sasuke because, well when you had as many fangirls as he did, but was more focused on a single goal, you have to bury any and all sexual ideas or actions to prevent being attacked by rabid and hormonal preteen/teenagers/older women. That and the powerful emotions of an Uchiha, which all learn how to suppress.

So yeah, anyways about two weeks Sakura found out she was pregnant.

Soon after the shinobi council found out about Naruto and Sasuke fusing the sharingan to Kakashi's DNA and enforced the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) on both Sasuke and Kakashi.

Now normally for the CRA to be enacted there must be either one or two members of the clan left alive. If there is only one heir/member left then that member must have atleast four wives, but if there are two heirs/members left then both must take atleast two wives.

And because Kakashi now had the Uchiha bloodline fused to him he technically classifies as an Uchiha, by the council's logic anyways.

Speaking of Kakashi he and the Mizukage, Mei Terumi got married and are currently expection twins.

Sasuke and Sakura got married as well, about a week before Sasuke went out for his redemption, along the way he met up with Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin, all of which rejoined with Orochimaru, who wasn't as evil as before he was more of a troll than an evil scientist, seriously who enrolls someone into a fighting arena without telling he person he enrolled about it.

After his fight in the arena Sasuke had caught something he thought was impossible, Suigetsu and Karin ... making out in the stadium bathroom, where he went to wash his face of the blood that got on him. After a brief explanation later he found out that Suigetsu and Karin had been dating in secret for about a week or two before Sasuke met up with them and Orochimaru.

Sasuke just shrugged and congratulated Suigestu on overcoming Karin's semi-tsundere personality, to which Suigetsu roared with laughter while Karin stuttered in embarrassment.

After fighting Chino, who Sasuke had met on his travels, Sasuke had seen that the moon was falling apart, and he saw a large piece of the moon falling towards Konoha, which he was nearby, decided to help out and used a shinra tensei and destroyed it, just as Kakashi was about to catch it using Susano'o.

The look on Kakashi's face, despite it being covered by a mask, when Sasuke stole his thunder was enough to make even Sasuke chuckle.

Eventually Sasuke returned with Chino, who Sasuke saw as a little sister, despite her actually being older than him, apparently because he clan deals in blood related jutsu her bloodline keeps their body's age cells in the same condition as when the user first unlocked it in order to keep the blood being used in perfect condition, according to both Orochimaru's and Tsunade's research.

On his travels, Sasuke met up with the Raikage and convinced him to accept the slaves from the arena (after he fought Chino), all of which Sasuke had freed after beating all of them at once.

The Raikage was more than happy to have them, mostly because they were bloodline users.

Eventually after Sasuke returned to Konoha the Raikage had sent a marriage proposal to Konoha, he claimed that one of his shinobi had fallen for Sasuke's "cool attitude" (can you see where this is going?) and Kakashi had agreed to the proposal, but only if Sasuke agreed.

So Sasuke had to go on a few dates with the girl, which turned out to be Samui, and eventually the two got married and are expecting a child, which according to Tsunade and Sakura will be a boy, Sasuke decided to name him Itachi, with Samui's approval.

But anyway back to the present.

It had two months since Sasuke returned to Konoha, and he did a lot of training with his Rinnegan. He also played with his daughter Sarada, who had been born two months prior, he returned just in time for her to be born.

Tomorrow was October 10th one year exactly from the end of the 4th shinobi war to the present, and Naruto's birthday.

There were two reasons why Sasuke was on the roof. The first was to get one last look at the moon, his moon not an unfamiliar one from another world, before Chaos (or someone who works for Chaos) came tomorrow to pick him up for his travels to other worlds. The second reason is to think of a birthday present for Naruto, He was thinking either an "all you can eat" Ramen coupon or the demon wind shuriken that Sasuke threw at Zabuza during their first C-rank mission to Wave Country, it symbolized the first time that Naruto and Sasuke worked as a team.

Eventually Sasuke just chose both, after all he already had the coupon and he had stored the shuriken in the Uchiha complex before he left to Orochimaru, so he might as well give him both right?

Sasuke turned as he heard someone on the roof with him. It was Chino, she had moved into a house in the complex near Sasuke and his family's house.

Chino approached Sasuke, who turned back to face the moon, and sat next to him on his right side.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Chino broke the silence.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?" She asked. Sasuke nods his head slightly.

"Will you be back soon?" Chino asked, trying to get a response from Sasuke.

She succeeded as Sasuke answers with, "Eventually, I will make sure to be back before Itachi is born, in about seven months. But I will eventually have to leave again."

Chino nods her head to his response before asking, "Could you take someone with you? For back up I mean."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know if I can or not. But even if I was allowed to I don't want to bring anyone else into this unless I need to."

Chino looked sad because she wanted to join Sasuke on his journey. Sasuke noticed this and wrapped his arm around her in a comforting hug.

She looked to Sasuke, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"If I need you, or anyone else then I'll use my Rinnegan to come get you or them. So don't cry." Sasuke said while wiping her eyes of her nearly unshed tear, before poking two fingers to her forehead, just like Sasuke's older brother Itachi did to him all those years ago (and when he died).

Chino gazed at Sasuke for a moment before she smiled and said. "Right... if you need me I'll be here, waiting... Sasuke-chan"

"Good." Sasuke said, before he turned to face the moon once more.

 **Next Morning**

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of being weighed down, he looked to see Samui and Sakura as they used his chest as a pillow.

Sasuke sighed and replaced himself with a life size plushy of himself, he had thousands of them made when he returned because despite him having gone rogue his fanclub never diminished, except for those who had gotten married or got a boyfriend, and he had to run from them constantly.

Somehow the fangirls would manage to almost catch him, only for him to replace himself with one of the plushies, that made the fangirls fight amongst themselves to determine who got to keep the plushy.

Now free from the clutches of his two wives he got dressed and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Yes, Sasuke can cook, he had to learn after the Uchiha massacre, which was great because Sakura can't cook to save her life, and while Samui can cook she prefers to eat Sasuke's cooking, but she still likes to cook lunches for Sasuke, who enjoys not having to be the one to cook his lunch all the time, it allows him to spend more time with Sarada.

Speaking of Sarada she was currently asleep in her crib, Sarada was a quiet baby, she only cried when she needed to be changed, she was also very smart. Seriously when she wanted something she would do whatever it takes to get it. Like one time she was hungry but she didn't cry for it like most babies.

No she instead found a movie disk and threw it and Sasuke, who had been the only one home at the time, like a shuriken. Sasuke had caught the disk absently, then he had looked at Sarada. He saw her with a deadpan expression and pointing with her little fingers to her mouth. Needless to say Sasuke fed her.

Anyways, while he made breakfast Sasuke also made Sarada's baby formula and put it on the counter. And not a second to soon as Sakura came out with Sarada in her arms.

Sasuke handed Sakura the formula, which she thanked him for, before feeding their two month old daughter while she ate herself.

A few minutes later Samui came out and began eating as well.

After eating and getting all their stuff together the left their house and walked towards the meeting spot for Naruto's birthday party, which was their old classroom from when they were in the academy.

 **At the party**

Lots of people showed up for the party. The rest of the Konoha 12, minus Hinata (who is destracting Naruto), and Neji (who died) and all their sensei's, well all except for Asuma (who died against Hidan). Along with Iruka and his girlfriend Anko. Tsunade was there too.

The Konohamaru corps also showed up. And Kakashi's new girlfriend Hanare, who he had met during the 3rd shinobi war but never spoke to her until she had snuck into the village when team 7 were still kids, and they had thought she was Kakashi's secret girlfriend.

Currently everyone was helping to set up the party, which Naruto didn't know about.

Kakashi wanted the party to be somewhere where Naruto goes often. And because Naruto is learning to be hokage in the Academy, while helping Iruka teach the future students in a more fun way, by being their general combat teacher, while Iruka was their history and Chakra theory and Chakra control teacher.

Because of this they chose the Academy to host the party.

Sasuke, Sakura, who was carrying Sarada, and Samui had walked in just as everyone finished setting up for the party. Sasuke was in charge of getting the cake, so the precious night he had baked the cake himself.

It was a chocolate cake with orange frosting, it had a large red spiral made of Icing near the top right corner and on the cake was the roaring form of Kurama, in his golden from, made of yellow and black Icing.

Everyone stared as Sasuke put the cake on the table, before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Wow, Sasuke that's some cake you bought, I'm definitely sure that Naruto will love it, it's orange after all." Kakashi praised and then joked.

Sasuke nodded slightly and said, "Thanks I'm also sure he'll love it as well. Also I didn't buy it... I baked it."

Kakashi looked flabbergasted at the notion of Sasuke being able to bake, he looked to Sakura and Samui for confirmation, which he received.

After a few seconds of standing in awe of Sasuke's baking skills, Kakashi chuckles and pats Sasuke shoulder before he said, "Geez, you're almost as unpredictible as Naruto."

Suddenly Konohamaru, who had been standing guard at the door yells out "They're almost here!" Causing everyone, but Sasuke, to fumble around for a hiding place.

The Konohamaru corps decided to go with a classic and each his as a square rock.

Kakashi, Mei, and Hanare hid under a desk, like everybody else, well everybody except Sasuke who turned the lights off, before he jumped into the air and used chakra to sit on the roof.

They also hid everything, presents and the cake under a genjutsu.

After a minute or two Naruto and a pregnant Hinata opened a door.

"Hey ... wheres Iruka-sensei. He told me that I had to teach class today." Naruto asked himself aloud.

"I don't Naruto-kun, maybe we're early." Hinata said having noticed the genjutsu and used her byakugan to see the gifts, and also to see Sasuke sitting on the room, which she almost giggled at, almost.

"Maybe..." Naruto muttered before he noticed three square rocks on the ground

"Konohamaru, guys how many times do I have to tell to, rocks aren't square."

Three poofs of smoke filled the room as the three genins release their henge.

Right then Sasuke released the genjutsu on the presents and cake. Everyone came out of hiding and silently surrounded him.

When the smoke cleared Naruto gasped at everyone, except Sasuke who was still on the roof, being around him, with smile on their faces.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone, minus Sasuke, shouted at once.

"W-wow guys!" Naruto stuttered in shock as he gazed at the people in the room. "Thanks a lot everyone. ... Hey where's Sasuke?" Naruto thanked them then asked.

Everyone, but Hinata, didn't see where Sasuke hid because of the lights being off.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked to see Hinata pointing up. Naruto looked up and burst out laughing, causing everyone to look up as well, before also bursting into laughter, or chuckles in some cases.

The reason was because Sasuke was sitting there with his left hand as a piece sign and a deadpan expression on his face, while his hair was being pulled by gravity.

After everyone calmed down they began to socialize with each other. Eventually Naruto and Sasuke began to talk during the party, they reminisced of the days when they were team 7 and Sasuke told Naruto of the places he had been when under Orochimaru's tutelage.

Sometime during the party Naruto had made a clone and allowed Kurama to switch with the clone, Kurama then used a Henge to transform into a red fox that was small enough to sit on Naruto's shoulder, with his tail wrapped around his neck.

Soon enough it was time for cake.

Naruto, and Kurama, stared at the cake with intense look in their eyes, before Naruto smiled and said, "This cake is awesome! Whoever made it is amazing"

"Indeed," Kurama said "The captured my likeness perfectly." The fox said, much to a certain Uchiha's amusement, before he used his tail to get a drink of sake, which he found he had a taste for.

Kakashi grinned inwardly, "Well Naruto, Kurama, you can thank Sasuke for the cake, he's the one who baked it."

Kakashi saying this caused Naruto, Hinata and Kurama to look shocked. None more so than Kurama, because when he heard that Sasuke, and Uchiha, had Baked the cake the that had his magnificent self on it he spit takes on to Naruto, which was amusing to see a fox spitting water on to his partner's face.

"N-no way," Kurama stuttered, "no way did that Uchiha capture my magnificent self as perfectly as that cake does, there's no way in hell!" thebfox denied.

"Yeah, shocked us too. Who new that Sasuke could cook let alone bake." Kakashi told the fox.

"We did." Sakura and Samui said.

After singing "Happy birthday" everyone cut off a slice and began eating, Naruto had made sure to give Kurama the piece that had his face on it, much to the fox's amusement.

After cake it was time for presents.

Kiba got Naruto a book on animal training. Kakashi got him a copy of the new icha icha paradise series, which Kakashi had began to write to continue Jiraiya's best series, in his opinion.

Gai and Lee got both Naruto some weights. Tenten got him a tanto. Shino, a book on bugs. Ino got Naruto some flowers and a book of what they mean. Hinata's well, her present was a whispered promise that gave new meaning to the saying "It's always the quiet ones."

Konohamaru and his friends each got him full sets of kunai and shuriken. The Ichiraku family, who had shown up sometime during the party, got him a coupon for three free bowls of ramen. Choji got Naruto a year supply of barbeque chips. Shikamaru got him a book on tactics. Anko got him a book on poisons. Iruka got him a book that was written about Naruto, who was surprised that he now had a book written about him he looked at the author of the book to find that it was co-written by Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato and finally Jiraiya, who had written his every moment with Naruto from meeting him to training him, seeing that Naruto smiled softly.

After everyone gave their presents to Naruto it was Sasuke's turn.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and hands him the gift. Naruto opens it and sees the shuriken, he recognizes it and looks at Sasuke, who nods, he flips it open and the coupon (that Sasuke gave him) falls out, he catches it and grins as he sees the "All you can eat Ramen" stamped on the piece of paper.

He was about to turn to look at the gathered people when something in the box caught his attention. He reaches in and gasps when he sees the object he grabbed was a necklace.

The necklace had a black cord, and on it was a black gem carved into the shape of a black flame, and set in that flame was a small white gem that was carved into a Rasenshuriken.

Naruto puts it on and turn to the group they all gaze at the necklace in wonder.

They turn to Sasuke, who shrugged and said "Eh, I wanted to give him something other than just a Ramen coupon and an old shuriken, so late last night I sent a clone to get this made, I had my clone stay and help the Jeweler finish in time."

As soon as he finished saying that he was engulfed in a hug by Naruto, who muttered "Thank you."

After Naruto let Sasuke go everybody began to enjoy themselves once more.

After a few hours later everybody went their separate way, except those who live together.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura (and Sarada), Kakashi, Samui and Chino, who showed up at the end of the party, were walking through the village, with Naruto being wished happy birthday by the villagers, before they went to training ground 7.

They all sat down in front of the Memorial stone, talking and waiting for the portal to appear and take Sasuke to Chaos.

Sure enough the portal appeared along with a weird triangle with limbs and an eye, a top hat and a bowtie.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the weird triangle asked, Sasuke stood up and said "That's me."

"Ah, good. Well I'm Bill Cypher, a son of Chaos. I'm here to pick you up, better say you goodbyes." The now named Bill Cypher said to Sasuke who nods and turns to the others.

"Well guys, time for me to go." Sasuke said then he gave Naruto a fist bump, Kakashi just gave him a thumbs up and an eye smile, Sasuke gave Sakura, Sarada (who was asleep) Samui and Chino a hug.

Before he turns to Bill and said "Lets go." the triangle man nodded and motioned to the portal.

As Sasuke walked toward the portal Sarada had woken up and saw her papa about to walk through a wierd hole in the air, she started to fuss around while reaching towards her papa while crying.

Sasuke stops when he hears her fuss around and turns to face her, he smiles at her and walks towards her and pokes her forehead lightly and he said "I'll be back soon Sarada, be a good girl."

Sarada stops fussing and stares at Sasuke, who turned back around to walk towards the portal once again, this time not looking back until he was in the portal which began to close.

The last thing the group saw of Sasuke was him looking at them with a small smile in his face.

"So he's really gone..." Sakura said somewhat depressed.

"Yep..." Naruto and Kakashi say at the same time.

"I hope he'll be back soon." Samui said also depressed.

"He will, Sasuke told me that he'll be back in seven months." Chino told her.

"...Good." Sakura and Samui said after a few seconds.

After a few minutes, they all went their separate ways, all except Sakura and Samui who live together.

 **[A/N: So that's it that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So next chapter will feature Sasuke going to the new world. Also I added Bill in here because he's a lord of chaos and it wouls make sense that he would be a son of Chaos.]**

 **Review please. Laters**


	3. Preparations

**[A/N: So... yeah here's another chapter of my third story... that's pretty much all I'm gonna say for this chapter... so ... yeah let's just roll the disclaimer.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/book series/ or video game that will appear in this story.**

Sasuke floated alongside Bill as they made their way through the vast crystalline space.

Bill had been talking nonstop the entire way through the portal, and was still talking, and Sasuke was getting tired of it ... not even Naruto talked this much.

"... and then as soon as I appear in front of him I say... "I think I know a guy" then like five minutes, and a lot of him running away, later the kid agreed to make a deal with me then instead of making the actual deal I pulled his soul out of his body and possessed it. HAHAHA!!!" Bill Cipher laughed, getting on Sasuke's nerves even more.

"Oh hey, we're here." Bill said looking at a small house made entirely out of the same crystalline material that made up the universes/multiverses, but the inside of the house couldn't be seen through the crystal. (House on the outside looks like Urahara shop from Bleach but made entirely out of dimentional crystal.)

 _"Oh thank god ... or should I say Chaos instead?"_ Sasuke thought, relieved.

"Well, come on lets go inside." Bill said barging in through the front door, which Sasuke followed afterwards.

What Sasuke saw when he stepped inside was the fact that the house was way bigger than it looked from the outside. The room, that seemed (and did) to span on forever, he was in seemed to be the only room in general, in fact the room's walls and floor (bar a few narrowish pathways) was covered completely in bookshelves, with books in said shelves.

Sasuke stared at the books around him, unable to believe that there were so many books existing around him. If Orochimaru was here he probably would have never left ... ever.

"Welcome to the Akashic records, home of my sister Akasha, this is were any and all knowledge, no matter how small or insignificant, is stored and projected into the various universes and multiverses. If you know where to look you can even find the meaning of life within one of these books." Bill said in an bored and annoyed tone, probably because he either didn't get along with his sister, or he just didn't enjoy books, or both ... probably both.

Sasuke was even more overwhelmed by the fact that all of the knowledge in the universe was stored within these bookcases.

 _"Orochimaru must never find this place, who knows what would happen."_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke shivered at the thought of Orochimaru finding all the knowledge of the universe and the reason of life.

Because of him being distracted, Sasuke failed to notice the small white snake that slithered out of his kunai pouch.

Anyways, Bill led Sasuke through the maze of bookshelves, while they were doing so, Sasuke saw someone reading one of the many book.

She was a black haired woman with glasses who gave off a Librarian feeling, like she was extremely proud of her books.

Sasuke figured that she must of been Akasha.

Moving along, Bill brought Sasuke to a door that seemingly led to nowhere, seeing as how the door was standing in the center of the library. Hell Sasuke could have literally walked around the door.

"Alright kid this is far as I go, I'd say good luck but, that would defeat the point of me being a child of Chaos, bad luck is more chaotic after all." Bill rambled.

"Whatever." Sasuke said in his usual cool tone, but inwardly, a chibi-Sasuke was jumping for joy for finally getting away from that annoying one eyed triangle.

With that said Sasuke opened the, seemingly useless, door. Only to duck as a sofa went flying at his face, and hits Bill.

"BILL!!! WHERE'S THE DAMN TV REMOTE!!!" A certain primordial yelled/asked.

"Huh, oh that thing... did you check in the sofa?" Bill said, completely forgetting that said sofa was thrown at his face.

"No shit, I already checked in the sofa. WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I THREW IT!?" Chaos yelled at the idiot triangle.

"Oh right... fine, I took it before I left, here you can have the damn thing back." Bill said as he threw the remote to Chaos, who caught it.

"..." Sasuke just stayed silent as he watched the scene play out.

"Anyways old man, I brought the kid." Bill announced, before leaving.

"Huh, oh good come in Sasuke come in." Chaos said.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door.

"Please sit down and relax." Chaos pointed to the sofa, that magically reappeared.

Sasuke sat on the sofa and faced Chaos, who was watching the TV.

Sasuke took this time to study the room.

The room was made entirely out of dimensional crystal. The furnature was the only thing that wasn't made of the crystal.

There wasn't much else in the room except the furnature, so there wasn't much to study.

Chaos finally turned off the TV and faced Sasuke.

"So, I assume that you've got all the business that you needed to be taken care of." Chaos said, winking when he said "business".

Sasuke nodded, knowing exactly what kind of _business_ Chaos meant.

(Bow chika bow wow) *Punch*

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw Chaos punch the air next to him.

"Anyways, now lets get down to business." Chaos said, which Sasuke nodded at.

"Good. Now the first thing you should know is that occasionally the different worlds have slighly different timesteams." Chaos started, which Sasuke raised an eyebrow at, not really understanding.

"So for the first world I'm sending you to, one month in your world equals 1 year in that world." Chaos explained, this caused Sasuke eyes to widen in understanding.

"So what your saying is, in order for me to see my son be born in seven months, I have to wait seven years, in the world I'm sent to." Sasuke said in slight anger.

"Yes, but you should be finished in that world way before seven years." Chaos said, calming Sasuke a bit.

"Now, come with me and we'll get started on getting you prepared for your travels." Chaos said before snapping his fingers and suddenly they were in a different room.

The room was also made of crystal, but this crystal was different, it was as black as obsidian. There were multiple weapon racks scattered around the room.

"Come on." Chaos said, as he walked to a table.

Sasuke arrived at the table to see Chaos holding what looked like a watch made of black crystal. But instead of a clockface it had an sideways hourglass made out of the normal dimensional crystal, pure white.

"Here put this on." Chaos told Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the watch, and put it on.

"This watch will tell you how time flows in that world, compared to your world. I had my son Chronos make that." Chaos explained.

Sasuke looked at the watch, now he had a way to tell when he has to be back home.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"No problem." Chaos said with a wink.

"Now I have some bad news about you Kusanagi." Chaos said, which Sasuke rose an eyebrow at.

"What's wrong with my Kusanagi?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing to serious, except the fact that the world I'm sending you to has it's own version of it, and that it belongs to a goddess, so if I send you there with that sword, there would be to many questions to ask, or the goddess, if you meet her might just fry you, thinking that you stole it from her." Chaos said in a nonchalant tone.

"Really..." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yep." Chaos said cheerfully.

"Then what weapon should I use?" Sasuke asked.

"Go look through those weapon racks to find a suitable replacement." Chaos told Sasuke, who nodded.

Sasuke walked up to the racks and began to search for a new weapon.

After about ten minutes of searching Sasuke found a odachi, it had a pitch black blade with a, barely noticeable, blood red aura around it.

(Ebony blade from Elder scrolls 5: Skyrim)

He also found a Katana with a dragon's head on the but of the grip, the blade was wreathed in lightning.

(Dragonbane from Skyrim)

He thought about chosing this one, but decided against it because he could just use Chidori to cover a weapon with lightning.

Sasuke returned to Chaos with the Odachi.

"Hmm, to be honest I didn't expect you to chose the Ebony Blade over Dragonbane." Chaos mused.

"Ebony Blade... is that the weapons name?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? oh yes that is it's name." Chaos confirmed.

"Ebony Blade is a sword that steals the life force of those you kill and makes the blade stronger, so if you just want to incapacitate them ... well good luck." Chaos told Sasuke.

"If I want to incapacitate, then I'll just use my Chidori Senbon on the targets neck to paralyze them." Sasuke told Chaos, who nodded.

"While that is fine, there are beings in the world I'm sending you to who get reborn after a while, so the life steal effect would be pretty useless against them. I recommend getting another sword, or two to use instead of just Ebony." Chaos told Sasuke who sighed.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, it's fine, I'm the Primordial of Creation itself, I can just create another sword or two, it's not a problem." Chaos said in a matter of fact tone.

 _"Besides, having you go through all those future Chaotic situations is payment enough."_ Chaos inwardly chuckled, with a gleam in his eyes, something that Sasuke noticed.

"Alright, if your sure." Sasuke said in a wary tone, then went back to the weapon racks.

Sasuke scanned the racks for another sword, when something caught his eye.

It was a black sword with a staight blade, the blade at the hilt curved and the blade spiked out. (Elucidator from Sword Art Online)

Sasuke picked it up and noticed that the blade was heavy, not to heavy as to throw him off balance, but heavy enough to be considered very durable.

Sasuke immediately chose this one and went back to Chaos, who prepared a sheath for Ebony.

"Hmm... Elucidator huh... are you just chosing your weapons by the black or what." Chaos asked, amused.

"... No, I chose them because they caught my interest, something that doesn't happen easily.The fact that they're black is a coinsidence." Sasuke told the truth.

"Hmm, I see. That makes sense." Chaos nodded, before snapping his fingers and a black sheath appeared on Elucidator.

Chaos handed Sasuke Ebony, which was place in his left hand, while Elucidator was strapped to his back.

"Alright, now that we've gotten your weapon situation under control, let's get basic knowledge taken care of." Chaos said before he snapped again and suddenly the woman from before appeared.

"You summoned me father?" The woman asked in a rather strict tone

"Yes Akasha, can you get a book for young Sasuke here on the basic knowledge of the world he'll be going to." Chaos requested.

"Yes father." Akasha said before she too snapped her fingers, causing a book to appear, floating in midair.

"Here, take care of this book, it may look empty here, but when you are in another world it will give the basic knowledge that you need to know." Akasha said in her strict tone.

"No need for that Akasha." Chaos said causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Instead of him needing to take care of the book physically, I plan to fuse the book with his head, that way he won't have to look like at the book everytime he goes to another world, the book will just tell him." Chaos told her, which she nodded in realization.

Now, if it were Naruto who was here, instead of Sasuke, he would have been torn between jumping for joy or trying to keep the book away from his head.

But Sasuke wasn't Naruto, so he just allowed the book to be absorbed into his head, with only a minor headache as a result.

"Now that we've got basic knowledge taken care of it's time for you to begin your adventure. Adios." Chaos said in a cheery tone, while waving his hand goodbye, confusing Sasuke.

"But how-" Sasuke was interrupted when a perfect black circular hole, opened up under him, sending him falling through.

"DAMN IT CHAOS!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he fell.

Above, Chaos looking through the hole and chuckling.

"Do you think he will be alright, father?" Akasha asked, not really caring.

"Oh yes, he'll be just fine. Why are you worried for the boy" Chaos chuckled/asked.

"No, I'm not worried for the boy... just the book." Akasha stated.

Chaos burst out into laughter. "Of course, of course." Chaos said still laughing.

After Chaos stopped laughing he went back to the crystal room with his TV.

"Hmm, I hear there's a new show on on soon. I guess I'll watch it to see how it goes."

With that Chaos turns on the TV, after a few seconds of a black screen it finally began to fully turn on. To reveal a person, falling through a dark space, the camera zoomed in to show that the person falling was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh by the way Sasuke, I lied when I said that it would be finished in only seven years. Bwahahaha!" Chaos laughed.

 **[A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter of this story, after a long time. ... Yeah I don't really have anything to say, so...**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.]**

 **Later**


	4. Omake:Orochimaru and the meaning of life

**[A/N: Ok so this is just an omake that shows what happened to the little white snake from the previous chapter.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Percy Jackson or anything that appears in this story.**

The snake slithered around the halls of the Akashic Records, before it found a good spot to perform what is was sent here to do.

It reverse summoned its master, Orochimaru, to the Akashic records.

Orochimaru appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, so this is where Chaos lives." Orochimaru stated to his snake.

" _hiss hiss_ " the snake said to Orochimaru, who understood the snakes words.

"What... the Akashic records?" Orochimaru said to the snake.

" _Hiss hiss hissss_ " the snake said to its master.

"The meaning of life... It can be found somewhere in here!!!!" Orochimaru said excitedly.

" _Hiss._ " the snake confirmed.

"Then we must find it..." Orochimaru said, as he picked up the snake and it coiled around his neck, lightly.

With that said Orochimaru began to search for the meaning of life.

 **Several... hours? later.**

He found it, he finally found it, the meaning of life.

"Finally, we've found it the answer we've been looking for, the meaning of life." Orochimaru said to his snake, holding up a scroll.

" _hiss_."the snake agreed.

"Let's read it before we are found out by whoever runs these records." Orochimaru said to the snake before he opened the scroll.

"The answer to life's meaning and everything is..." Orochimaru read aloud for his snake.

" _Hiss?_ " the snake asked.

"42?" Orochimaru read/asked.

" _Hiss?_ " the snake said with a sweatdrop.

"Yes that's what it says, "The answer to life's meaning and everything is 42." But that doesn't make any sense." Orochimaru told the snake, which looked at the scroll with a raised eyebrow (?).

"This was useless, there's no way that the meaning of life is 42!" Orochimaru yelled out in frustration, not noticing the person standing behind him.

"The meaning of life is indeed 42, humans just aren't capable of understanding the number's true meaning, nor will they ever be able to." a woman's voice said to Orochimaru, who turned to face her.

The woman was revealed to be Akasha, who had just returned from fusing Sasuke with his book.

"What... why." Orochimaru asked.

"Because, It's 42..." Akasha said before snapping her fingers and sending Orochimaru back to his world.

 **[A/N: hehe, ok I couldn't help myself.]**

 **Read, Review and Flamers... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	5. New World: Beasts and Hunters

**[A/N: Yo, hope you enjoyed the omake that was the previous chapter, because I enjoyed writing it.** **The contents of this chapter will explain it self while you read it, so I won't say anything about it so ... enjoy.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson or anything else that pops up in this story.**

Sasuke had been falling for a while now, almost an hour, and Sasuke could feel that it was almost over.

He was proven right when a white hole opened up below/above(?), he was falling head first, and he fell through the hole and crash landed into a forest.

"Dammit, Chaos when I get my hands on you..." Sasuke muttered as he lay on his back.

Sasuke stood and looked at the forest around him.

"A forest, atleast he dropped me in a place that I'd feel at home in." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Sasuke then realized that he was shorter than before, he looked at himself and saw that he was physically 13 years old.

This would have pissed him off, but he realized that the timestream was most likely at fault, and not Chaos, this time anyway.

"hn, so I'm 13 again." Sasuke muttered.

snap*

Sasuke turned to where he had heard a twig break, when he did he saw nothing.

Having lived his entire life in a world run by assassins he knew to keep his guard up.

I was a good thing he did, because out of the forest a pack of large wolflike creatures appeared.

 _Hellhounds_

Sasuke knew what these creatures were, due to the book having told him nearly all he needed to know about this world, during his fall.

Sasuke unsheathed Ebony and got into a ready position.

The biggest of the Hellhounds, which in the back of the pack, snarled and barked at one of his pack members. The pack member charged at Sasuke, expecting an easy meal.

Foolish.

Sasuke dodged the charging Hellhound with complete ease and brought Ebony down on it's head, removing it, cleanly, from it's shoulders.

The Hound disappeared into dust, part of said dust flowed into Ebony, something that Sasuke noticed, before the rest faded away.

The rest of the pack was stunned, never before had someone killed one of _their_ pack so quickly before.

The larger hound growled out more orders, and the rest of the pack obeyed their Alpha, and charged at Sasuke, hoping to overwhelm the now 13 year old.

Their hope was sliced to pieces, just like they were, they didn't even know they were dead until Sasuke sheathed Ebony with a resounding _Click._

Then the pack dissolved into dust, just like their fallen pack member before them.

A small amount of their dust flowed into the very sword that had slain them.

The Alpha was shocked at seeing his pack, his family, slain so easily. Then that shock turned to rage, it's eyes glowed a burning red, then it charged, only to dodge a second later and avoid a fatal blow to the skull, and instead received a long gash to the shoulder.

The Alpha shook off it's previous rage and studied the murderer of it's family.

He was calm, and had an ice cold stare in his red with black tomoed eyes that seemed to spin hypnotically

The Alpha made a fatal mistake that day, one that would cost it it's freedom. There was a rule in the world where Sasuke just left.

 _"Whether man or beast, never look into the eyes of an Uchiha."_

And the Alpha collapsed, when it would wake next it would be bound to Sasuke, and his family forever.

Sasuke gazed at the large hellhound, the reason that Sasuke left this one alive was because while he knew what he needed about this would, he still didn't know where to find civilization, or where he was currently.

So he put this one under a genjutsu, not one that would enslave the hound in front of him, as only Madara had knowledge on how to do that, knowledge that he passed onto Obito, who died in the 4th Shinobi War.

Though Sasuke, on his travels, picked up a few fuinjutsu techniques, while none were enslavement seals, they made the target more compliant and docile, these were seals used by the Inuzuka clan to calm their dogs when they were infected with that berserker disease, like how Akamaru was when he was a puppy.

Now that was a tale Naruto had told him during his short stay in prison.

Sasuke used this seal on the hound in order to gain a guide for him... and maybe a dog for Sarada and Itachi.

Once the seal was in place, Sasuke activated the seal, which glowed red to blue as he did so.

Sasuke then sat next to the hound and waited for the seal to completely finish, which would happen when the hound woke up, so Sasuke simply waited for it to awaken.

 **An Hour Later -**

The Hound woke to the sight of the teen leaning against a tree, his eyes closed with the sheathed Ebony leaning against his shoulder.

The Hound knew that it should attack the seemingly asleep person in front of him, the same one who killed it's family no less, but it realized that it was alive, the person in front of it could have killed it but he didn't... why?

That was a question that it had to have answered.

"I see that you're awake." the teen spoke, opening one eye.

"..." the hound stared at it with wide, intense eyes.

"...You cannot speak my language can you?" the teen asked.

The Hound snorted it's response while shaking it's head, in an animal-like way.

"I see you can understand it but not speak it..." the teen mused.

The Hound continued to stare.

"If you would allow me I believe that I can correct that problem." the teen told the Hound.

The Hound tilted it's head, it wondered how the teen would do that.

The Hound decided that allowing the teen to do so would allow it's questions to be answered.

The Hound snorted and put it's head down, a sign of acceptance.

"Very well." the teen said, before he stood up and walked to the Hound and reached into the pouch on his side and took out, a bottle of ink and a brush?

The Hound deadpanned at the two items then the teen, who just dipped the brush into the ink.

"Show me your throat," the teen told the Hound, who did as told.

The Hound could feel the wet brush running in patterns on it's throat, near it's vocal cords.

"Now your tongue..." the teen said.

This time the Hound looked at the teen with disbelief, did he actually think that the Hound would allow the teen to put the disgusting ink on it's _tongue_?

The hound growled of it's refusal, something the teen understood.

"Don't worry the ink has no taste to it, if that is what you're worried about." the teen said.

The Hound settled down and snorted, then it opened it's mouth for the teen.

The teen then stuck his arm into the mouth of the Hound.

The Hound was fighting every instinct it had, to not bite down on the teen's arm, it's need for answers stronger that it's desire for revenge.

"Done." the teen said, backing up from the Hound.

"Try saying something. The seal will translate it from your language to one I can understand." the teen explained to the Hound.

The Hound decided to give it a shot, and growled...

But instead of the normal growl sound that usually followed, what came out was, "Why..."

"Why, what?" the teen asked, already knowing what the Hound meant.

"Why did you spare me, why didn't you just kill me like you did the others!?" The Hound roared out.

"Simple... I'm not from this world, Chaos sent me here, and I need a guide. You were, are, the leader of your pack, from what I could see, you must know many places and have seen many things, so I left you alive in hopes that you would be my guide." the teen said with a straight face.

"... that's it? You killed my pack, spared only me, and you expect me to be your fucking guide!!" The Hound roared in rage and disbelief.

"To be fair you attacked me first, and I responded in kind." the teen said coldly.

The Hound glared at the teen, how dare he asume that the Hound would do anything for him after all that he's done.

"... from what I know of this world, your part of a type of monster, by the human definition anyways, called a Hellhound, and when you are killed you disolve into dust due to fact that humans don't believe in monsters of the "gods" like they used to. That dust is then sent to the birthplace of monsters called Tartarus where the monster is reborn again..." the teen stated.

The Hound growled out a yes in response.

"If that is the case then wouldn't make me killing them completely obsolete, because they would simply be reborn later on?" the teen asked.

"No, only "monsters" that have a legend, like the bullman, what the demigods and humans call the Minotaur, are reborn with their memories intact, common monsters like us Hellhounds don't have that luxery, they have to become known for something that they did, in their first life, in order to have their memories survive the reincarnation process." The Hound explained, having calmed down when the teen asked his question.

"... I see ... I did not know about that, had I known I might not have been so quick to use lethal force, and instead I might have used my lightning to only paralyze them." the teen said, in a remorseful tone.

The Hound stared at the teen, this teen had just apologized for killing it's bretheren, in his own way at least.

Then the Hound remembered, what the teen said about lightning and paled, not that it could be seen.

"D-did you say 'lightning'?" the Hound asked.

"Yes I said lightning, I can control lightning to either kill or either immobalize." the teen said with a slight tilt of his head, showing he was confused.

 _"This is bad, if this boy turns out to be one of_ His _pups, or even a grandpup, who knows what would happen to me if he found out I tried to do, it'll be like when father tried to hunt that pack of his pup in England during the middle ages."_ The Hound thought with fear.

The Hound was about to speak to the teen, when it was hit by an arrow.

The teen stood up quickly and unsheathed his sword this one wasn't the one that killed it's kin, this one was the one that was on the teen's back.

The entire sword was pitch black with a white edge along the blade.

"Who's out there come out now!!" the teen yelled out, his sword held in a defensive position.

"Hmph, just what I'd expect from a man, we save his life and he tries to order us around." a female voice echoed throughout the forest clearing.

"Of course that's just who they are." another female voice echoed.

"Come out ... now!" the teen said in a cold, but emotionless, tone.

"How dare you order thee around, know thy place male." another female voice echoed from the forest.

The last voice the Hound knew well, and paled when it heard it.

"Oh no..." the Hound muttered.

"What is it." the teen asked, still focused on the forest around them.

"Not an it, they, the Hunters of Artemis. They are the reason our paths crossed, my pack and I were running from them." the Hound snarled.

"Oh my it seems the beast can talk, how amusing." the first voice resounded.

"Indeed, who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks, right Zoë?" the second voice asked.

"I agree." the third voice, which seems to be named Zoë, responds.

"Then why don't you adapt your grammer to fit the current time?" The second voice asked.

"Pheobe I doth think that this is not the time." Zoe said to Phoebe.

"Right right, but this isn't over, we will get you to conform to the norm." Phoebe responded.

Throughout this the teen seemed to have found where the Huntera were, because he had thrown a few oddly shaped knife, that were covered in lightning, at three different trees, splitting them open.

The three hunters jumped down from their respective trees.

The teen kept his defensive stance.

"What do you want?" the teen asked the three.

A hunter with lightly tanned skin and a circlet on her head stepped forward and said, "We doth want the beast behind thee, we have been tracking it and it's pack for many days."

This one was definitely Zoë.

"Yep what she said so hand it and the pack over." a well build female, demanded.

Pheobe.

The third just stared as the events unfolded.

"I'm sorry but I am unable to comply with that request." the teen said.

"Oh, and why is that?" the third girl asked.

"Because, I already killed the pack, and this one is to be my guide." the teen said.

"..." the hunters stared at him then the Hound, then at each other, before the unnamed girl burst out laughing.

"Y-you really expect us to believe that one _man_ took out a pack of twenty Hellhounds and spared their leader." the girl laughed.

"Yes, you can even ask it if you do not believe me." the teen said, that shut up the third girl.

The hunters look at the Hound, who said "He did, he killed them easily, like he's been killing his entire life."

"I have been killing my entire life..." the teen said, causing everyone to look at him.

"The world I was born in was a place where the only hight paying accupation is to be an assassin. So you get used to the act of killing after a long time of doing it." The teen explained to them, which they nod at.

"Wait, you say that like you're not from this world, what did you mean?" Phoebe demanded.

"You already answered your own question, I am not from this world, more specifically, this Universe." the teen said.

"Bullshit you are!!" Phoebe yelled out.

Sasuke looked at her without any emotion and said, "Believe what you want, but I did in fact travel from my Universe to this one."

"And how did thee do that?" Zoë asked, not believing a word the male said.

"A troll by the name of Chaos." Sasuke deadpanned.

Upon hear that name, the three Hunters froze.

"C-Chaos sent you here." Zoë stuttered.

"Yeah, apparently he sometimes choses someone to travel worlds." Sasuke explained.

"... I call bullshit!" Phoebe stated.

"Do really expect us to believe the shit that you, a male, is telling us!" Phoebe yelled out in denial.

"Phoebe, he's not lying." the unnamed Huntress claimed, she was a daughter of Apollo, she could tell when someone was lying.

"The hell he isn't, that sixth sense of yours has got to be busted of something..." Phoebe yelled at the girl.

"I was only trying to help." the girl pouted.

Sasuke stayed silent, allowing the three to process what he just told them, which wasn't going very well, but Phoebe looked like she was about to charge him.

...Nevermind she just did, time for Sasuke to act.

"Hey where did he go!?" Phoebe asked looking for Sasuke, who had disappeared right before Phoebe could stab him.

"Phoebe!!!" Zoë shouted in alarm.

"What?" Pheobe asked, only to feel cold steel rest on the back of her neck.

"... If you attack me again, I will be forced to kill you." A chilling voice, colder that even an Ice age, resounded behind Phoebe.

"Understood?" the voice asked.

"Y-yes..." Phoebe stuttered.

"Good." Sasuke said, then he took Elucidator away from her neck, and walked to the front of Phoebe who had collapsed to her knees.

The Hound just stared at the teen as he walked towards the Hound, before he stopped and turned to face the Hunters and he held up his sword to them.

"If you wish to take the Hound you will have to kill me first." The teen said to the hunters, which surprised them and the Hound itself.

"Why are thee protecting this beast!?" Zoë demanded.

"Simple, I went through all the trouble to spare this one, if I let you kill it now I might as well have killed it from the start." Sasuke said simply.

They all, even the Hound, deadpanned at Sasuke.

"That's it!?" Phoebe asked.

"Geez, nice to know you care..." The Hound deadpanned, before standing up and walked to stand beside Sasuke.

"I told you I only spared you because I needed a guide, besides a certain friend of mine would've wanted me to keep you alive instead of just letting them kill you for no reason other than for glory." The teen told the Hound.

"Your friend would have wanted you to spare a monster like me?" The hound asked, unsure.

"This friend of mine, made friends with nine demons that if fused together could destroy the entire world and maybe even my entire universe, so yes he would have wanted me to look past the fact that you're a monster and attempt to make friends with you." Sasuke told the Hound, who was left speechless, which is funny because it was just given the gift of speech not to long ago.

"Very well, if I make it through this I will be your guide during your stay in our Universe." The Hound resigned.

"The is no "if" you are going to make it through today, alive, Hound." The teen told the Hound.

"Wulf..." The Hound said to the teen.

The teen raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"My name ... is Wulf." the newly named Wulf told the teen.

"Sasuke Uchiha, that is my name." the teen told Wulf.

Wulf finally knew the teen's name, Sasuke.

The Hunters prepare to attack when a bright flash of sliver light came from behind them.

"What is going on here, Zoë?" a stong female voice asked.

"Lady Artemis, this boy, who claims that Chaos has sent him from his universe to ours, will not leave us to our hunt, and refuses to hand over the beast he stands next to." Zoë informed, her patron goddess.

"I see... well then, boy you are to hand over the beast and leave the area." Artemis said, expecting for the boy to simply recognize his better and do as she wished.

Boy was she in for a shock.

"I refuse." Sasuke said.

"What!?" Artemis asked shocked at his answer.

"I said no, I will not leave, nor will I hand over Wulf." Sasuke said, coldly.

"Do you know who I am?" Artemis asked.

"Yes you are Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, maidens, and childbirth." Sasuke said simply.

"Then why do you not do as I say and leave?" Atemis asked.

"Because... you're not the first goddess of the moon I've met, and the last one was the ruler of my world, and I still kicked her ass." Sasuke decided to use words that Naruto would use, in order to make her lose her composure, which she did.

"How dare you threaten lady Artemis!!!" Zoe yelled.

"Zoe stand back, I will take care of this." Artemis said her eyes shadowed by her hair.

When Zoë heard those words she was both satisfied and scared. Satisfied because the boy was about to be dealt with, and scared because of the amount of bloodlist that wafting of her goddess.

Artemis began to glow, and knowing what happens when a god or goddess glows, due to the book, Sasuke closed his eyes.

When the light died down Sasuke open his eyes to see Artemis has changed forms, before she looked about 13, now she looked about 16.

She looked beautiful in both forms, auburn hair and pale skin, but Sasuke was married and wasn't fazed by the sudden change form.

Artemis notice Sasuke was examining her, and asume that her attempt to destract him was successful, what she may be the goddess of maidens but after having lived near Aphrodite for so long, she knew she was beautiful and as a huntress she used any advantage she could to gain the upperhand, that included using her looks, it was the only useful advice Aphrodite had ever given her.

Using her chance Artemis rushed towards Sasuke, her hunting knives, which were the size of short swords, ready to slice off Sasuke's head, only for him to disappear and reappear behind her sheathing Elucidator.

Suddenly Artemis felt somthing wet on her cheek, she reached up and felt it when she looked at her hand she saw that it was stained with a very familiar gold liquid, Ichor the blood of immortals.

Artemis then realized, Sasuke wasn't checking out her body earlier, he was studying he for and weakness' he could exploit, and when she charged she gave him one.

Artemis whirled around and looked at Sasuke, who also faced her.

"Are you done..." Sasuke said, coldly.

That riled up Artemis once again, and she charged ... again.

When she reached him she brought both her hunting blades down on his head.

Sasuke unsheathed Elucidator and met her two blades, and paried them, out of her hands, into the air and they lodged themselves into the trunk of a tree.

Sasuke pointed his sword at her neck and said once more, "Are you done..."

Artemis looked into Sasuke's eyes, and saw that he was bored, the fight with her was boring him.

"..." the hunters were speechless, never before had they seen their goddess get toyed with, especially by a man.

Artemis, not done yet, jumped back and summoned another pair of blades and threw them at Sasuke, who deflected them with ease, only for Artemis to appear next to him with another set of blades in her hands and she brought them down on Sasuke once more.

Sasuke, due to his earlier deflection, couldn't block this attack with Elucidator, so he did the only thing he could at the moment, and used his powers over lightning.

"What... lightning, but how." Phoebe shouted in disbelief.

Sasuke had used his powers to make a blade entirely out of lightning, and cut the blades in half

"H-how?" Artemis said, stunned.

"How what? How did I control lightning, how did I beat you is that what you want to know?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes..." Artemis said.

"I can control lightning because the people of my home are also capable of controlling the elements." Sasuke said, plainly.

"And I beat you because compared to the other goddess I fought, you were a bit slower than her, and more rash, you let you hatred of my gender blind you judgement, and in any kind of combat doing so will prove fatal." Sasuke told Artemis.

Said goddess stayed silent and stared at him in shock.

"Now if you are finished, run along little goddess, I have some business to attend to." Sasuke said, in his cool but ice cold tone.

"..." Artemis backed up from Sasuke and walked over to her hunters, and then she began to glow, but before she flashed away to Olympus she said, "We will meet again, and when we do you shall fall at my feet, boy."

"Just so you know... I'm older than I look... the timestream of this world de-aged me from 19 to 13." Sasuke told her.

Artemis' face changed to one of shock, before she flashed to Olympus, along with the hunters

"So... now that they're taken care of... let's get moving shall we." Sasuke told Wulf, who was stunned at the fact that Sasuke just beat Artemis, easily.

"...right..." Wulf agreed.

 **Olympus**

Artemis flashed to her temple, where she told her Hunters to stay, then she flashed to the main hall where her father, Zeus, was sitting in his throne, with a golden chalice, that had blue lightning bolt shaped gems encrusted within, in his grasp.

"Artemis..." Zeus acknowledged.

"Father..." Artemis bows to her father and king.

"What do you need, you only come here for the council meetings, it is unusual for you to be here when there isn't one." Zeus inquired.

"Moments ago my hunters were hunting a pack of elder hellhounds, they found the entire pack, bar their leader, had been slaughtered by one boy, a 13 year old. He claimed that Lord Chaos had sent him to our universe from one different than our own." Artemis reported.

"And... this is not unusual, Chaos has done this many times before." Zeus informed.

"Yes but, the boy had the power to control lightning, with the same amount of skill as one of your children." Artemis told her father.

"Really, and what does this boy look like?" Zeus asked, interested in the boy who could control the element of lightning as well as his children.

Zeus took a long swig on wine from his chalice.

Artemis used her powers to project and image of the boy who had defeated her so easily.

Pfffffft*

Zeus spit his wine out at the sight of the boy in front of him, he recognized him, how could he not, he was from a world that only the big three of every known pantheon could access, but that was not the reason Zeus recognized the boy.

The reason was because Zeus was the boy's biological father...

 **[A/N: dun dun dun!!!, yep Zeus is the father of Sasuke, but not in the way you think, no he did not sleep with Mikoto, but let's just say that Fugaku was incapable of reproducing, so they had to find ... other ... options... oh boy am I gonna have fun writing this one.**

 **So recently I just graduated from highschool, yep an idiot like me got his diploma, YAY am I right, so yeah I decided to make this chapter longer than the previous one, to celebrate.** **Now if anybody has any complaints about the fact that Sasuke beat Artemis so easily, let me tell you something, Sasuke easily beat her because of her arrogance and her boderline hatred of the male gender causing her to make rash decisions, and this is before the lightning thief, so she doesn't know that Kronos is rising at the moment, so she hasn't fought a serious battle in a very long time, so she was rusty.**

 **To the Artemis fans out there, that was to help you sleep at night, also I'm not bashing Artemis, just ... setting the stage... yeah let's go with that...]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers... you kniw the drill.**

 **Later.**


	6. Meeting of demigods

**[A/N: Sup guys(and gals) here's the newest chapter for Worldly Travels. I don't really have much to say at the moment, besides the fact that I changed my name to True Emiya, because DarkRavenEater was beginning to sound like a chuuni's special technique or something, so let's get to the story]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson or any other anime/book series that will appear in this story.**

 **With Sasuke and Wulf**

Sasuke and Wulf had found civilization not long after their encounter with Artemis and her hunters.

Wulf had told him that they were in a city named Helena, in the state of Montana, he had also said that the forest they were in was actually on a mountain called Mt. Helena. Helena was a rather small city, despite it being the capital of the state it belonged to.

Sasuke didn't care about that though all he needed was to find out where he was supposed to go, Wulf had told him that the gods of Olympus were in the state of New York, with Olympus itself perched on top of the empire state building. Sasuke decided for that to be his destination, but first he needed food and new clothes, the ones he had on weren't exactly normal for this world.

And there was a problem with that, he didn't have any of this worlds currency to puchase any. So he resorted to stealing the money from people's wallets, while leaving enough for themselves of course.

Then he used a transformation to change his clothes to more appropriate ones and to look older, and went to the nearest store, which was a building called Wal-Mart and, using the money he stole to buy a simple black hoodie, black shirt and black jeans, and other ... required clothing needs.

When the cashier, who was a woman, looked at him she blushed slightly.

"Hello and welcome to Wal-Mart." she said in a happy yet rehearsed tone.

"Hello.." Sasuke replied while he put his items on the counter to be payed.

"I haven't seen you in town before, are you new to Helena?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm one a road trip, I'm going to New York." Sasuke responded.

"Must be nice, is it just you on the trip or is someone with you?" she asked, with slight hope of getting laid.

"Yes my wife and my dog are with me." Sasuke told her, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Oh really... I see." the woman muttered dejectedly.

 _"Damn he's married."_ she thought.

After a few seconds of waiting the cashier gave Sasuke his total, and he paid it, then he left.

That solved his clothes problem, now for food, he walked to the Burger King that was right beside the store he just exited.

When he got inside he ordered a simple cheese burger and sat down to wait for his meal.

When he got his food he ate it and left, having already paid for it when he ordered.

After that he went back to where Wulf was waiting for him.

"Did you get what you needed?" Wulf asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said as he changed into his new clothes.

"Alright then get on and lets get moving." Wulf told him, and Sasuke nodded.

Instead of running all the way to New York they had decided to use Wulf's shadow travel to get there faster.

Wulf had told him about his shadow travel, when he recomended they use it to travel, he had also explained the drawback of the technique, I.e the extreme exhaustion afterwards. However Wulf was immune to this, he was a classed as a elder hellhound because he had survived many battles and always came out on top, and over the years he had learned to travel vast distances without a sign of exhaustion.

Hell he could travel around the entire planet five times and only be slightly winded, traveling from Montana to New York would be like fighting a newborn pup.

When Sasuke got on his back Wulf waited a few seconds before he used shadow travel, and the next second they were standing in an alleyway right next to a tall building.

According to Wulf, the Empire State building was just down the road. Sasuke was about to walk towards it when he spotted three kids, two of which being in their early teens, and the other was a seven year old girl.

The kids themselves weren't very interesting, but what was chasing them was.

A pack of Hellhounds, 8 to be exact.

Wulf growled at the sight of the Hellhounds, Elder Hellhounds were very territorial, if a lesser Hellhound of a different pack was even in the same area as an Elder then they were usually torn to bits.

"Shall we aid those three?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what you want, I just want to get rid of the lesser hound filth that dares to breathe the same air as me!" Wulf told him.

"...Very well, then let's kill the hounds." Sasuke said, then he and Wulf charged.

Wulf gave off a growl loud enough for the the kids and the hounds to hear him. The hounds stopped and growled when they saw the Elder hound.

"Oh shit now we have an Elder hound to deal with!" the oldest female swore.

"Thalia no swearing in front of Annebeth!!" the only boy of the group, scolded.

"Shut up Luke!!" Thalia snapped at him.

Wulf was almost upon the group, and they readied their weapons, a knife for the little girl Annebeth, a spear for Thalia and a shortsword for Luke, only for Wulf to run right passed them like they weren't there.

"eh?" Luke said with comical wide eyes.

"If your worried about fighting Wulf don't worry he doesn't really care about you three, all he wants is to kill the 8 lesser hounds behind you." a voice told them, and they looked towards the source, to see Sasuke looking where the Elder hound named Wulf charged.

That prompted them to look at Wulf, who had brutally slain 4 of the eight lesser hounds.

Suddenly he stopped attacking the other hounds and turned towards where the group of kids, and Sasuke were.

Then he barked out, "Hey Sasuke... these weaklings are pathetic, not even a challenge, how about you take the rest?"

The group of three was shocked by the fact the Elder hound could speak.

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Sure as long as you don't eat the kids."

"... I wasn't going to eat the pups of the gods, they don't taste good, they're to chewy, I prefer something like fox or rabbit than those pups." Wulf deadpanned, shocking the group even more.

"... huh a beast that has some taste who knew." Thalia muttered to her group, all of which nodded.

"I can hear you you know..." Wulf deadpanned as he walked up to the group and sat next to the kids, who were on edge.

Sasuke just walked up to the four remaining hounds, all of which had huge sweatdrops on their heads, from the previous conversation.

When Sasuke stopped in front of them, they looked at him then each other and howled in a way that seemed like laughter.

"They just called you a weak demigod..." Wulf called out, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the demigod part.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just unsheathed Ebony, then he disappeared, and in a second one of the hounds were cut into 14 pieces, which then turned into gold dust and faded away.

Then Sasuke reappeared back where he was before, Ebony still unsheathed.

The lesser hounds and the kids were shocked, they had never seen someone move so fast, Wulf on the other hand just yawned.

Then Sasuke was gone again, this set the hounds on edge, only for him to reappear behind the hounds, while he slowly sheathed Ebony with a resounding click.

Then the hounds split in half, and faded away into gold dust.

The group of kids were awestruck at the way Sasuke effortlessly killed the four hounds.

"Wow!!" Little Annebeth spoke.

"Yeah... wow." Thalia and Luke breathed out.

Sasuke just ignored the group and walked to to Wulf.

"Now that this is over shall we get going?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah let's go." Wulf agreed, then he stood.

"Wait!" Luke stopped them.

"... what?" Sasuke aske in a cold tone.

"W-where are you going?" Annebeth asked for Luke.

"That is none of your concern..." Sasuke told her.

"Oh..." Annebeth put her head down.

"Don't talk to her like that!!" Thalia snapped at him, sparks of lightning flying off her body.

Sasuke noticed the lightning arcing off her but didn't really care.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

The fact that he challenged her set Thalia over the edge.

"Or else THIS!!!" Thalia shouted as she 'threw' a bolt of lightning at Sasuke.

"Thalia, he was just telling me to mind my own business, you didn't have to kill him!!" Annebeth shouted at her older friend.

"Oh shit!!" Thalia then realized her blunder. Only Luke stayed silent

Then the three heard laughter, they turned towards the source and saw that if it was Wulf.

"What's so funny, I just killed your friend!!" Thalia snapped.

"Oh please if you think a bit of sparks could kill him then your crazier than I am, and I'm traveling with the guy who wiped out my entire pack." Wulf laughed out.

"What do yo-" Thalia was interrupted when a blade made out of pure lightning launched out of the smoke and lodged itself into her shoulder. It didn't hurt of course, but it was still quite a shock. (pun unintended)

"Is that all you can do?" Sasuke asked as he walked out, revealing his hand connected to the long blade of lightning.

"W-what the hell!?" Thalia shouted in shock.

 _"Did dad have another kid?"_ Thalia thought, somehow that fact caused her more pain than the lightning would have, had she actually been able to feel it of course, lightning never caused her pain, came with being a child of Zeus.

Slowly Sasuke walked up to her lightning blade still on his hand, his glowing red eyes with three tomoe stared into her soul.

Sasuke stopped when he saw Annebeth stand in his way...

"S-stop, please!!" she shouted, slight fury in her grey eyes

Sasuke stared at her, and in her place was a younger Sasuke as he stared down Itachi who had just murdered his clan, his family.

Sasuke smiled softly and canceled his chidori spear, then he walked up to the little girl.

"Don't you touch her!!" Luke and Thalia shouted.

Sasuke just ignored them, and once he got to her he crouched to her level.

"Tell me little one... why are you here with these two and not with your family?" Sasuke asked.

"T-they didn't want me around... when my mother left me with my father and disappeared he just ignored me and got married to another woman, who already had two kids, and whenever I'm around things happen and I end up getting called a freak..." Annebeth spoke in a sad voice.

Now no longer did he see himself, he saw Naruto as a child in her place.

Sasuke just smile at her which surprises her.

"I see, I know someone who had similar circumstances, except he had no parents at all, and everyone hated him for something he couldn't control." Sasuke told her.

Annebeth tilted her head a bit.

"U-um do you want to come with us? I-I mean you don't have to but it would really help if you came along." Annebeth asked.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To a camp for demigods to train to survive." Annebeth said.

"Oh ... and who is taking you to this camp." Sasuke asked.

"Oh our friend Grover... Oh gods, Grover!!" Annebeth shouted in realization.

The other two of the group, suddenly remembered their satyr friend/guide, and facepalmed.

"Holy shit we forgot Grover..." Luke sighed.

"Yep... again..." Thalia muttered.

"This friend of yours what does he look like, do you have any way you can track him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, usually he finds his way back to us but we haven't seen him for a few hours, he usually never takes this long." Thalia told him.

"I see..." Sasuke muttered before he turned to Wulf, "Think you could find him?"

Wulf snorted, "Of course I can, I just need his scent." Wulf turned towards the kids, "What does he smell like?"

"He's a satyr..." Annebeth told him.

"Say no more, pup. I'll be back." Wulf said before he began to track Grover.

"We should probably follow him, so Grover doesn't get scared of him and dies of a heart attack from fear." Thalia said.

The others nodded and began to follow the Elder hound.

After about 10 minutes Wulf finally picked up Grover's scent, which was a mix of goat, and his three demigod friends.

And about 10 minutes later Wulf and the others found him... in a mexican fast food restaurant, going ham on a several trays of Enchiladas, despite this nobody seemed to notice him.

"... where does he put it all?" Luke wondered.

"I ask myself the same thing whenever I eat with the friend I mentioned earlier." Sasuke said.

Thalia was looking at Grover with a twitch in her left eye, and sparks started flickering around her.

"HEY GROVER!!" Thalia shouted at the satyr, which startled him.

Grover turned toward the group, and paled.

"O-oh h-hey Thalia, how have you been...?" Grover muttered meekly.

"Oh me I'm good never been better, it's not like I was chased around for 4 FUCKING HOURS by a back of hell mutts, while you've been stuffing your gods damned face with mexican food!!" Thalia shouted at him, her patience gone completely.

Sasuke just watched as Thalia ran up to Grover and punched him on the head, leaving a comical bump.

"I'm sorry!!" Grover whined.

Annebeth giggled and Luke sighed at their antics.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot.." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah pretty much every day... but you can't really blame him though, in satyr years he's barely even a fifth grader." Luke sighed.

"hmm" Sasuke hummed, the book currently uploading the American Education system into his head.

After Thalia and Grover, mostly Thalia, calmed down the group introduced Sasuke to the Satyr.

Then Grover finally notice the Elder Hound behind Sasuke, how he didn't notice before, they'll never know.

"G-guys ... are you aware that a hellhound is currently behind you!?" Grover asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the hound is Wulf, he's with Sasuke." Thalia informed.

"O-oh..." Grover whimpered, then he turned to Wulf and asked, "Please don't eat me?"

"Don't worry satyr, I don't like eating goat, the hair gets in my fangs." Wulf told the relieved Grover.

"Oh thank Pan... wherever he is..." Grover muttered.

"Anyway... let's get moving to this camp of yours, then I can get back to my own destination." Sasuke said.

"Right!" Annebeth said cheerfully.

 **[A/N: so... yeah, done with this chapter. I wanted to add more, but I couldn't think of anyway to continue this chapter, so I figured that this was a good place to stop.**

 **Also everything about Helena Mt, is true. How do I know? Well I live nearby that very same Wal-Mart. I chose Helena Mt because it's a place I am very familiar with, and as such I can set up the character in a setting I am much more familiar with, than a place I've never been too.**

 **Next chapter will feature the meeting of Thalia's group and Artemis, in the forest.]**

 **Read, Review and Flamers... you know the drill, Later**


	7. AN please read

**Alright, so to those who have read my fate/ shinobi fic, I was supposed to have shipped out for bootcamp on October 29th but yesterday (the 28th) my ship-date had been changed to December 9th.** **So ... yeah ... I'm gonna edit the story chapters in production so that they no longer have that explanation.** **Later.**


End file.
